1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology. More particularly, it concerns methods and compositions involving nucleic acid molecules that simulate microRNA (miRNAs) and that inhibit miRNAs. Methods and compositions involving synthetic miRNAs and miRNA inhibitor molecules are described. In addition, methods and compositions for identifying miRNAs that contribute to cellular processes are also described. In addition, the identification of miRNAs that contribute to cellular processes provides targets for therapeutic intervention as well as diagnostic and/or prognostic analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 2001, several groups used a novel cloning method to isolate and identify a large group of “microRNAs” (miRNAs) from C. elegans, Drosophila, and humans (Lagos-Quintana et al., 2001; Lau et al., 2001; Lee and Ambros, 2001). Several hundreds of miRNAs have been identified in plants and animals—including humans—which do not appear to have endogenous siRNAs. Thus, while similar to siRNAs, miRNAs are nonetheless distinct.
miRNAs thus far observed have been approximately 21-22 nucleotides in length and they arise from longer precursors, which are transcribed from non-protein-encoding genes. See review of Carrington et al. (2003). The precursors form structures that fold back on each other in self-complementary regions; they are then processed by the nuclease Dicer in animals or DCL1 in plants. miRNA molecules interrupt translation through precise or imprecise base-pairing with their targets.
miRNAs seem to be involved in gene regulation. Some miRNAs, including lin-4 and let-7, inhibit protein synthesis by binding to partially complementary 3′ untranslated regions (3′ UTRs) of target mRNAs. Others, including the Scarecrow miRNA found in plants, function like siRNA and bind to perfectly complementary mRNA sequences to destroy the target transcript (Grishok et al., 2001).
Research on microRNAs is increasing as scientists are beginning to appreciate the broad role that these molecules play in the regulation of eukaryotic gene expression. The two best understood miRNAs, lin-4 and let-7, regulate developmental timing in C. elegans by regulating the translation of a family of key mRNAs (reviewed in Pasquinelli, 2002). Several hundred miRNAs have been identified in C. elegans, Drosophila, mouse, and humans. As would be expected for molecules that regulate gene expression, miRNA levels have been shown to vary between tissues and developmental states. In addition, one study shows a strong correlation between reduced expression of two miRNAs and chronic lymphocytic leukemia, providing a possible link between miRNAs and cancer (Calin, 2002). Although the field is still young, there is speculation that miRNAs could be as important as transcription factors in regulating gene expression in higher eukaryotes.
There are a few examples of miRNAs that play critical roles in cell differentiation, early development, and cellular processes like apoptosis and fat metabolism. lin-4 and let-7 both regulate passage from one larval state to another during C. elegans development (Ambros, 2003). mir-14 and bantam are drosophila miRNAs that regulate cell death, apparently by regulating the expression of genes involved in apoptosis (Brennecke et al., 2003, Xu et al., 2003). MiR14 has also been implicated in fat metabolism (Xu et al., 2003). Lsy-6 and miR-273 are C. elegans miRNAs that regulate asymmetry in chemosensory neurons (Chang et al., 2004). Another animal miRNA that regulates cell differentiation is miR-181, which guides hematopoietic cell differentiation (Chen et al., 2004). These molecules represent the full range of animal miRNAs with known functions. Enhanced understanding of the functions of miRNAs will undoubtedly reveal regulatory networks that contribute to normal development, differentiation, inter- and intra-cellular communication, cell cycle, angiogenesis, apoptosis, and many other cellular processes. Given their important roles in many biological functions, it is likely that miRNAs will offer important points for therapeutic intervention or diagnostic analysis.
Characterizing the functions of biomolecules like miRNAs often involves introducing the molecules into cells or removing the molecules from cells and measuring the result. If introducing a miRNA into cells results in apoptosis, then the miRNA undoubtedly participates in an apoptotic pathway. Methods for introducing and removing miRNAs from cells have been described. Two recent publications describe antisense molecules that can be used to inhibit the activity of specific miRNAs (Meister et al., 2004, Hutvagner et al., 2004). Another publication describes the use of plasmids that are transcribed by endogenous RNA polymerases and yield specific miRNAs when transfected into cells (Zeng et al., 2002). These two reagent sets have been used to evaluate single miRNAs.
A limitation of the plasmid-based miRNA expression system is that the transfection efficiencies for plasmids tend to be very low, with only approximately 50% of cells expressing RNA from the plasmid in cells that are easy to transfect. Transfection efficiencies for plasmids in primary cells are much lower, with fewer than 10% of cells typically expressing the desired RNA. Therefore, there is a need for alternative compositions and methods for introducing miRNA molecules into cells so that they can be characterized and studied.